Os Cabelos Róseos da Princesa
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: O nascimento de Chibiusa não foi exatamente como seu pai esperava.


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence.** **  
**

 **História escrita para a Semana Sailor Moon 2016, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics.**

* * *

 **Os Cabelos Róseos da Princesa**

Chiba Mamoru – pois ainda estava longe de se enxergar como Rei Endymion, não importa que fizessem meses desde sua coroação – sabia que a paternidade era um momento único na vida de um homem, mas arriscava em dizer que, para ele, havia sido uma experiência especialmente singular.

Para início, ele não tinha muita referência sobre o assunto. Afinal, não tinha nenhuma memória de um pai. Seus pais haviam morrido quando ele era muito jovem e seus pais adotivos sempre foram muito distantes. Por mais que os respeitasse, jamais conseguiria se imaginar indo até o homem que o adotou pedir dicas de como ser um bom pai. Nem mesmo Endymion havia tido um pai presente, quando se lembrava de sua outra vida, a coisa mais próxima de um pai havia sido Kunzite que não era assim tão mais velho que ele na época. O rei estava sempre ausente, lutando em cruzadas, ele só se lembrava de sua mãe como figura adulta presente.

Mas o que fazia sua experiência como pai realmente especial era o fato de que ele já amava sua filha muito tempo antes de seu nascimento. E não havia nenhum exagero nessa afirmação, não era no mesmo sentido que um pai ansioso para conhecer seu rebento enxerga os noves meses de gestação como uma eternidade, Mamoru amava sua filha há literais mil anos. Essas são coisas que acontecem quando se tem a vida esticada por joias mágicas e se é visitado por viajantes do tempo. Sendo assim, ele já tinha todo tipo de lembrança dela, já sabia exatamente como seria seu rostinho e conhecia bem sua personalidade. Alguns diriam que saber disso tudo tiraria a "graça" de se descobrir aos poucos e de forma diacrônica tudo que se tem por saber sobre um filho, mas ele não concordava. Já conhecer a pequena em seus braços não diminuía em nada os mistérios que a cercava. De fato, as expectativas que tinha quanto a ela apenas a tornava mais interessante.

Qual foi a sua surpresa quando, na manhã de seu nascimento, ela havia aberto olhos azuis cristalinos e não avermelhados como de um coelho?

Foi uma surpresa para todos, um alvoroço. Até mesmo foi cogitado uma mudança na linha do tempo, mas a teoria e Ami de que eles haviam divergido e estariam vivendo num futuro em que a princesa real não era a mesma criança que eles haviam conhecido foi descartada por Setsuna. Além disso, Usagi tinha certeza absoluta que era a mesma criança e não queria ouvir o contrário.

Mamoru não tinha tido a mesma certeza.

Ele era uma pessoa cuja inteligência funcionava de modo muito diferente do de sua esposa. Ela era intuição e fé inabalável, ele era cético e meticuloso. Alguns diriam que seu modo de pensar o protegeria mais de decepções, mas naquele momento, ele daria tudo para ser mais como sua Usako e aceitar a criança com a mesma facilidade.

Não era a ideia de ela ser a mesma menininha que conhecera o que mais assustava, era lembrança das palavras de Diana, dizendo que ele e Usagi só tiveram uma filha. Sendo assim, sua Chibiusa estaria perdida para sempre? Somente o simples pensamento enchia seu coração de terror. Então, quando a menina lhe foi colocada nos braços, tentou de todo coração acreditar em Usagi. Mas como então explicar o ralo cabelo prateado no topo da cabeça do bebê? Como entender a ausência dos olhinhos vermelhos que ele se lembrava tão bem?

O dia seguiu cheio de dúvidas e festejos, afinal, não era somente o nascimento da princesa herdeira, mas também o aniversário da rainha. Ele cada vez mais torturado por sua desconfiança quanto a identidade do bebê e a rainha cada vez mais frustrada por ninguém mais acreditar no mesmo que ela. Que importa se ela não é como nós nos lembrávamos, dizia ela a todos, eu reconheceria minha filha mesmo se ela nascesse verde de pintinhas roxas.

Os únicos que pareciam imperturbados pela aparência da princesa, eram a guarda particular do rei. Os membros do Shitennou, não tendo conhecido a menina no passado, estavam completamente cativados pelo pequeno bebezinho.

Então, quando a noite caiu, a rainha convidou o rei e o resto da família formada pelas guardas reais para presenciar o primeiro banho de lua da princesa.

E quando todos estavam reunidos no jardim, e a lua de sangue daquela noite surgiu por entre as nuvens banhando a criança em sua luz avermelhada, a magia aconteceu. Os fios prateados de cabelo se tornaram róseos e os olhinhos azuis faiscaram como rubis.

A rainha, mais do que assombrada pelo acontecimento, parecia extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma por estar certa. Mas uma sensação de alívio parecia ter se apossado dos outros que enxergaram por definitivo Small Lady Serenity como a criança que havia nascido naquele dia depois de uma espera de um milênio.

Hoje, quando sua filha pergunta história de seu nascimento, ele conta com carinho como ela havia trazido mágica para suas vidas desde o primeiro momento, mas guardava para si a opinião de que a mudança na aparência de sua garotinha tenha sido um acidente feliz. Não só pela lembrança de um passado que ainda estava por vir, mas porque uma princesa Serenity de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis sempre lhe remeteria a lembranças trágicas e aquele era um fardo que ele não queria que sua amada filha carregasse. Por mais que ele tenha amado a princesa exótica de um país distante, ele preferia que sua filha fosse mais como a garotinha inteligente e corajosa de que ele se lembrava. Ele preferia que Chibiusa parecesse mais consigo mesma.


End file.
